Everything Has Changed
by Herewriting307
Summary: A Cute One Shot, Austin and ally's development, My version though.R&R,Song is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


"Everyone please welcome our very special guests, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

The Audience cheered as the lights now shone on the couple on stage, They gazed at the audience as the music started to play.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is brown eyes __**(1) **__and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Five year old Ally dawson smiled at her mother as the bus came to a stop. "Have fun dear" her Mother said, kissing her cheek. Ally nodded and excitedly climbed the steps of the bus's entrance, remembering to wave on the last step. "Hello there" said the bus driver, who looked nice enough to ally, who smiled politely and looked for an empty seat. The bus was very loud and she even heard a girl crying, she cringed at the sound, Shaking her head Ally continued to walk down the bus until she saw a empty seat, She looked worriedly to the left of the seat hoping for a normal kid. All she saw was a small blonde boy with innocent brown eyes. Ally smiled happily as she sat down "Hi" The boy turned and looked at her, "Hey" he goofily grinned.

'_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_ And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Nine year old Austin and ally sat in their favourite class, Music. "Does anyone want to share their song?" Their teacher, Mrs Marano **(2)** asked with a wide bright smile on her face. Ally raised her hand jumping up and down in her seat, silently pleading her teacher to choose her. Mrs Marano nodded and motioned for ally to go to the front of the classroom, where the grand piano was sitting. Ally smiled widely, sat down and began singing the new song she wrote "The Butterfly Song".

From the back of the class Austin gazed adoringly at his bright friend. "I need her to write me a song one day" he thought as everyone stood and applauded the talented girl Infront of them.

'_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

Fourteen year olds Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally sat in their local park. Austin and Dez were playing around with Austins new guitar, Trish laying down, trying to nap (her new job were tiring her out) and Ally were working on her new song. Trish yawned and sat up looking from Austin to Ally. "Hey guys?" She asked. The three of them looked at her. "I actually think you two would make good partners" She stated. Austins face lit up and he turned to Ally smiling suggestively

"So...what are you working on?"

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_ All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_ All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is the new found grace_

_All my days I know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The song finished and Seventeen Year olds Austin and Ally bowed, grinning at the screaming crowd. They walked backstage to find Dez and Trish with the biggest smiles on their faces. "You guys were great" Dez squealed.

"You always are, And guess what I found" Said Trish.

"What?" Ally asked, smiling at their compliments. Trish pulled something out of her pocket, the four of them gathered around Trish and chuckled at the picture. It was from that day in the Park when they were fourteen, Just the four of them smiling at the camera.

"We've come a long way" Ally said and they all nodded in agreement staring at the picture.

Austin kissed ally's cheek and softly said

"Everything Has Changed"

**Awww haha what do you guys think? Please let me know and Review.**

**(1) I changed it from green eyes to brown eyes, because Austin's/Ross's eyes are brown.**

**(2) See what I did there haha "Mrs Marano" is Laura Marano haha**

**And I don't own anything apart from the story**


End file.
